Engineering
by lyviel
Summary: Gil and Luke Ryder talk and drink and just enjoy each other's company. Spoilers for the quest "Ryder Family Secrets" so make sure you've done that before reading.


Luke wasn't quite sure what he was doing, sitting here on the floor of engineering. He leaned back against the wall with a sigh, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. Was he hoping Gil would come by? Or was he here specifically because he knew the ship was empty and he'd be guaranteed privacy no matter where he went? It's true the hum of the drive core was soothing, but it was more the connotation of it, the countless hours spent poring over blueprints and tinkering with Gil.

His thoughts were too loud, clamoring for answers he had no hope of grasping anytime soon, anger and grief and fear all battling it out but still he didn't know how he should feel. He buried his face in his arms with a sigh, trying to focus on anything else but he was just so tired. He'd barely slept since-

"Ryder?"

Luke jumped at the voice. Apparently the ship wasn't empty after all. "Oh, sorry," he said, quickly rubbed at his face and hoping he looked vaguely composed. "I thought everyone was out for the evening."

"And you just decided to come to engineering to, what, mope about?" Gil asked.

"What about you? Working late?" Luke said evasively.

"I've never been great at taking it easy. You wanna talk about what's up?"

"It's nothing, really," Luke said, trying for what he hoped was a convincing smile. "I'm fine."

"Hang on just one sec," Gil said, turning to leave.

Ryder readjusted so he was sitting cross-legged, hands fiddling in his lap while he waited. Gil came back a moment later with a bottle and two glasses. He dropped down beside him and poured them each a glass of beer.

"I keep some around for emergencies," Gil explained, handing Luke a glass. "My secret stash. You look like you could use it."

"Thanks. I guess next time I'll be buying the drinks," Luke said, taking the glass.

"You know it," Gil said, taking a sip. "So, you wanna talk about it?"

"You really sure you want to encourage me?" Luke asked with a laugh before downing a large portion of his drink. "This could take all night."

"Why not? You're always listening to the rest of us go on incessantly," Gil replied, retrieving the bottle to top off Luke's glass. "Honestly, your patience is impressive. Only fair I return the favor now and then. Besides, I wouldn't leave my guy hanging."

Luke smiled at him, resting a hand on Gil's knee for a moment and feeling like he must be the luckiest man in the world. "Just remember you asked," he said, chuckling. "We may need more beer."

"We can always move this to a bar if we need to," Gil said, elbowing him gently. "Can't have you completely emptying my stash."

"So there's more? Good to know," Luke said. He took a deep breath, staring down into his drink as he gathered his thoughts. "It's just-" he began slowly, "A lot's been going on. I just found out my mom's alive."

"Wow. That's good, though, right?"

"Yeah, it's just- suddenly my dad's dead but mom's alive, only not really. She's still sick and there's no guarantee we can save her. Or that she wants to be saved. And then, of course, there's the whole Pathfinder thing and all the people constantly reminding me how many lives are at stake. No pressure there, right? It's just- too much is happening all at once, I don't think I can handle all of it."

"All of it?" Gil asked with the slightest bit of uncharacteristic hesitation. "Does that include- us?"

Luke couldn't help himself, he chuckled as he leaned into Gil. "You're the only thing in this whole mess I actually am sure of."

"Look at you, being all sentimental," Gil said, putting his arm around him and kissing his cheek.

"Look who's talking," Luke said, bringing a hand up so he could pull him closer and kiss him properly.

"So, about your mom," Gil said after they'd drawn apart. "What's going on there?"

"Wow, way to kill the mood, Brodie," Rider said, nudging him.

"Hey, you're the one being all dour. We can't have that, now can we?"

"Fine, fine," Luke sighed again. It was nice that Gil was so concerned, but to be honest he wasn't quite sure where to begin. "Fill my glass again, will you? I have sort of a complicated family."

"Don't we all?"

"Don't worry, I'll slip in some embarrassing stories of my sister you can tease her about later. Gotta keep things interesting."

"Good, I'll be sure to use them to get her to tell me some embarrassing stories about you."

"Now that's just not fair," Luke said with a laugh. Still, it would be nice to recount some of the good parts of his childhood for a change.


End file.
